


Electric Blue

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Age disparity, wanking.<br/>Prompt: ~31: Sunrise<br/>Summary: He can never say no to Teddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue

Charlie quickly pulled his jeans up over his hips, hoping to remain as quiet as he possibly could as to not wake the boy on the bed. He looked like an angel in the rising sun, despite the shocking dash of blue hair across his face in sleep and the black ink work spreading across his bare shoulders.  
  
He reached for his t-shirt and realised that it was not where he had left it. Charlie skimmed his eyes over the carpet, searching for the plain black garment, and came up trumps. He began lifting up Teddy's clothes to search for it, hoping that it had merely been buried in their desperation. It was summer, and he'd had no other top. He couldn't very well make his escape without covering for his upper half, which, even though he wasn't one to blow his own trumpet, was rather spectacular with its muscles and brightly coloured dragons.  
  
“Bollocks,” he swore softly, stopping to drag his fingers through his hair.  
“Looking for something, Uncle Charlie?”  
“Don't call me that,” he growled instantly, turning to face Teddy in the bed.  
  
The boy was on his back all of a sudden, a lazy grin on his face. The duvet was thrown back, and there, tented over an erect cock, was Charlie's t-shirt.  
  
“I thought you might try to do a runner.” Teddy smiled. “But you need this... so...”  
“Teddy, come on. I've got to get to work. And you've got to-”  
“It's the summer holidays, I've got to do _nothing_.”  
“Go and help Uncle George in the shop.”  
“None of you are my Uncles, so quit implying that you are. You fucked me, and I'm sure that, as my Uncle, that would be illegal, right?”  
  
Charlie huffed and marched across the room. He snatched his t-shirt from Teddy's body, foolishly forgetting what the motion would reveal -a succulent, erect cock surrounded by electric blue pubes. The bar through the end of the boy's erection was the cherry on the top of the cake.  
  
Long fingers wrapped around the shaft and squeezed; Charlie was unable to tear his eyes away as Teddy began to wank himself.  
  
“You want me,” Teddy breathed. “You want me again, don't you?”  
“You're a little whore.”  
“I know.”  
  
Charlie was already unzipping his jeans again, unsure of why he had even bothered to dress in the first place.  
  
He could never say no to Teddy.


End file.
